Stars
by sillygirl913
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Sometimes, all it takes is a star to realize how much you care about someone. DXS all the way baby!


HI! This is a Danny Sam oneshot songfic I've had in my head in a while, so I figured I'd write it. Plus, I'm not in the mood to do my Honors homework so I'll probably work on my other fic, What Lies Tomorrow and my other songfic my friend, Nickel-Lover2005 is prompting me to write. I think this is gonna turn out pretty cute.

Disclaimer: As I've stated many times before, Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me. Yet. Mwahhaha! The song doesn't belong to me either this song is called "Stars" and belongs to the fine musicians of Switchfoot.

Anyway, to the story:

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson laid out on a hill overlooking the city of Amity Park. It was a dark Friday night, and they both had nothing to do. Tucker was out with Valerie, which was a surprise, but that left Danny and Sam with nothing to do but enjoy each other's company. There weren't any ghosts out, so it was a very lovely night.

Sam laid out next to Danny, admiring the stars. "Isn't this beautiful?" She asked him as she scanned the sky.

"Yea…beautiful." Danny answered, his eyes not fixed on the sky. He liked Sam. He liked her a lot. She had been his best friend forever, but he couldn't help feeling more. He was worried about what she would think of him if he told her.

_Maybe I've been the problem, maybe I'm the one to blame_

What if he told her? What would happen? He was always busy with ghost hunting, and the whole Paulina thing…what if she didn't want to be with him?

_But even when I turn it off and play myself, the outcome feels the same  
I've been thinking maybe I've been partly cloudy, maybe I'm the chance of rain  
Maybe I'm overcast, and maybe all my lucks washed down the drain_

He suddenly realized how egotistical he was when it came to ghost hunting. And yet, Sam always managed to put up with it. Every time he defeated a ghost, he would be surrounded with fans, with Sam waiting for him outside the circle of fans.

_I've been thinking 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely_

But then he realized how much he loved spending time with her. He loved how her opinions were always different from everyone else's. She was so original. So unique. Like a star.

_But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone else_

She always made him feel like a normal person when he was around her. Not a superhero trying to hide his identity, not some loser trying to fit in, but a normal teenage boy: her best friend. It was when he was with her he felt like a normal person.

_When I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself_

While all those thoughts were swimming through his head, he remembered how close he was to her. She smiled at him for a moment then turned back to the sky.

_Stars lookin at our planet watching entropy and pain  
and maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane_

Danny decided that it was time to make some small talk with Sam.

"Hey, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come we're still friends?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Seriously. I've been so cocky ever since I got my powers, how come you've still put up with me?"

"Well, cause we're friends, and we've got to stick together. Plus, I care about you. Who else is gonna keep your secret and cover for you?"

She cares about me? He thought.

_I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own  
and suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home_

"And plus," She added. "Who else would I hang out with? You and Tucker are all I have."

_I've been thinking bout everyone, everyone you look so empty_

"But Sam," He said. "I care about you too. A lot. And staring at these stars got me thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

_But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone else_

"You. You've been such a good friend, and have been by my side no matter what. You don't care about what I look like, who my parents are, or who I am, but don't care what anyone thinks. And that's what I love about you."

_When I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself_

Sam sat up and stared at Danny.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Danny took his eyes away from the sky and sat up with Sam.

"Yeah," He smiled. "I think I did."

_Everyone, everyone you feel so lonely  
everyone, yeah everyone you feel so empty_

Sam continued to stare at him.

"But, what about Paulina?"

"Paulina doesn't like me for who I am, at least, she doesn't care about the part of me that actually matters."

"But Danny, all of you matters. It matters to me. Cause I like you too. A lot. I was just afraid that you wouldn't like me."

_But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone else_

Danny laughed. "It doesn't matter now. Right now, it's just you and me. No feelings, no problems. Just you and me."

He reached up and touched her cheek softly and with his other hand, he reached and touched hers.

_When I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself_

Sam smiled.

"Danny…"

She never finished what she was saying as Danny leaned over and kissed her. It started out as a gentle kiss, but as every hidden emotion from the past fourteen years came out, the kiss grew with love and passion. Sam suddenly moved her hands from the grass and snaked them around Danny's neck as his hands slowly went to her waist. Slowly releasing from the kiss they both smiled and lay back down onto the grass, with their arms around each other and continued to watch the stars.

_When I look at the stars,_

_I see someone…_

Aww! Wasn't that super kawaii? I hope so. If you think so, would you mind reviewing? It would help a lot and I'll mention you in either another oneshot or in What Lies Tomorrow. Thanks again!

Rock on!

RoCkOuTlOuD


End file.
